TOW the beach
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: An alternative way of how Mondler first happened, set in TOW the beach. Monica likes Chandler. Chandler likes Monica. So what's the problem, neither of them know it. First Mondler fan fiction, I take requests now, but I've still got this one and another to finish. Rated T so that I don't have to change it during later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Set during TOW the beach when Chandler is asking why Monica wouldn't want to be with him. Since this is my take on it there's going to be a scene in a bar they go to as well. Enjoy&review!:D_

* * *

"Come on Monica" Chandler whined following her into the beach house.

"Chandler what is the problem, so I don't see you as boyfriend material? Big deal" Monica replied getting herself a drink.

"What if every woman thinks I'm not boyfriend material but they didn't tell me why and it was the same reason as yours, I could be alone forever, I would have no one to blame but you."

"You have way over thought this, look I don't know, you're my friend I would never want to ruin that with a relationship" Monica lied, secretly she wanted to be so much more then just friends with Chandler but she knew it could never happen.

"So the key is never to be friends with woman, just sleep with them as soon as possible?"

"No because then you would be Joey, not Chandler."

"Maybe I don't wanna be Chandler" he said sulkily.

Monica looked at him sympathetically "look it's nothing personal, we've known each other for years,I don't want to lose what we've already got. Anyway you wouldn't want to be with someone like me anyway so why are you bothered?"

Chandler shook his head, _if only you knew _he thought. "Well I just thought it was something I was doing wrong since you really didn't want me to be your boyfriend, but no I wouldn't want to be with someone like you." He put his hand over his mouth as soon as he realised what he said, this would really set her off.

Monica slammed down her drink. "Wait wait wait, what?" she said gritting her teeth. "What's wrong with someone like me? What I'm not good enough for you Bing?" she stepped towards him.

"No no- that's not what I meant" he said stuttering looking around hoping there was any witnesses for what was about to happen. "I was just repeating what you said."

"No you were agreeing with what I said!" Monica fumed.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant...you and I, we've known each other for years, I don't want to lose what we've already got" he said repeating what she said before.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mon' I didn't mean it like that, you're great, any guy would be lucky to have you" he said hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks Chandler, shame the guys I want don't want me."

"That's crazy, who wouldn't want you?" he said looking at her.

She smiled sadly a little "it doesn't matter, what time are we supposed to be going out?"

"I don't know as soon as Phoebe gets back I suppose."

"Alright I better get ready then, see you later" she said.

"Okay" he replied rubbing her shoulder. "Don't be sad, you never know, tonight maybe your lucky night" he said winking suggestively.

She couldn't help laugh "Highly unlikely Chandler, highly unlikely."

She walked off and Chandler sat down "a man can dream" he muttered to himself sighing. For a while now he had had feelings for Monica, he didn't know what it was about her. He sat in the chair daydreaming about her glossy brunette hair, piercing blue eyes, gorgeous warm smile. Joey walked in and cocked his head at Chandler.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked looking at Chandler who was smiling to himself.

Chandler jumped coming out of his daydream "Uh nothing just went into a stare that's all."

"More like daydreaming, who about?"Joey said smiling.

"No I wasn't, no one, I wasn't" Chandler replied quickly.

"Come on you can tell me, is it one of our girls?"

Chandler went red.

"Oh it is" Joey said enjoying himself. "Okay which one."

"None of them, I'm not telling which one" he said quickly again.

"Alright so do you have feelings for them or is just you know, a dirty daydream?"

Chandler looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I know I'm not the only one that does it, you do it too. But judging from your expression you didn't today which means it's feelings! Oh which one is it? Is it Rachel? Rachel's hot, Ross would be mad though, even though he's with Bonnie." Joey burbled.

"N-no, Joe-Joey, no-no one" Chandler said through his questions trying to interrupt.

"Is it Monica? It's Monica isn't it? Yeah I could see you making a good couple. No wait it's Phoebe? Why Phoebe, I've never seen you two together like that? You treat her well if you get together. No wait changed my mind it's definitely Rachel. No that's not it, it must be one of them, am I close?

"Brain hurting" Chandler said rubbing his temples. "You really don't need to know, it's nothing okay?"

Joey opening his mouth to object.

"-No no Joe, seriously, I promise to tell you at some point okay?

Joey sighed "Fine, but you need to get ready, we're leaving in a bit."

"Yeah I will in a minute" he said looking at Monica as she came down the stairs wearing an above knee black dress that sloped down at her cleavage, with a slight sparkle. Chandler's mouth almost dropped open. Rachel then walked down behind her wearing a short blue dress, fitted at the top with small beads along the neckline.

They both walked over to the kitchen and began talking, Chandler literally couldn't take his eyes off Monica. Joey followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at and then looked back at him transfixed. He sat down next to him making him jump again.

"Oh man, you've really got it bad" Joey said.

Chandler looked at him and frowned "I've got what bad?"

"For Monica" Joey replied laughing.

"N-no I don't, that is so _not _true."

"Yeah you do, it's so obvious, you can't stop staring at her, so she was the girl you were daydreaming about, I told you I was right."

"No you didn't you said all three of them and no."

"Yeah she was one of those three...and yeah it is Chandler don't lie, you're still looking at her now."

Chandler snapped his head back to face Joey "okay so I may have a small, _small,_ thing for Monica but it's no big deal because I'm not going to act on it and nothing will ever come of it. So don't be an ass and tell anyone, okay?"

"Alright, you can trust me, but I could totally see you both together."

Chandler glared at him.

Joey raised his hands "I'm just saying..."

"Yeah I can't see it..." Chandler said looking longingly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the bar later that night._

"You need to just go for it" Joey said passing him a drink.

"Joey I thought I told you to drop it, it's just a passing thing" he said taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Chandler what have you got to lose if you go for it?" Joey persisted.

"One of my best friends Joe, you don't understand how difficult it would be if it didn't work out, plus she's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to be with someone like me."

"Yeah but that wasn't serious, you were both joking, I'm talking about you having a serious talk about how you feel."  
Chandler shook his head "no, it's just not going to happen."

Joey raised his eyebrows "you need to man up."

"Why does Chandler need to man up?" Ross asked walking up behind Chandler.

They both jumped.

"Uh, um..."Joey began.

Chandler mouthed the word no at Joey begging him not to tell Ross.

"Well he's just so weak and I was telling him to work out and man up" Joey lied unconvincingly.

Ross looked at them both confused "right, okay then."

Chandler turned and faced Ross "he's drunk" he whispered.

They turned back to him but he was already chatting up a woman.

"How?!" Chandler said failing his arms.

"Who knows" Ross replied putting his arm around Bonnie as she came over and joined him.

"I'll be right back" Chandler said making his way over to Phoebe stood on the other side of Ross.

"Hey Pheebs, where are the other two?" Chandler asked.

"They've both gone to the bathroom" she replied.

"Ah right" he said sitting on the stool next to her.

"So how's things with you?"

"Eh could be better" Chandler said.

"Why what's up?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it" he said wearily.

Phoebe looked at him "well I'm here if you ever need me?"

"Yeah thanks, so how was the thing with your mum, the only one you told was Monica?"

"Don't ask, it wasn't good."

"Oh okay" he said laughing. At this point Monica and Rachel came out of the bathroom, lipgloss freshly applied.

"Right what am I getting you ladies? Drinks on me" Chandler said as they walked over.

* * *

They all ordered drinks and started talking and joking. It wasn't long before the bar got busy with people. Joey had wondered off to speak to a group of girls, picking out the one he was going to be bringing back to the beach house. Ross was with Bonnie sat in a corner having a drink, laughing. Phoebe and Rachel were sat at a table across from them waiting for Monica to bring them over their drinks, Rachel clearly bitching about Bonnie to Phoebe. Chandler stood alone in the crowd and his eyes began scanning around looking for Monica. He saw her, a fair bit away from him at the bar ordering her drinks. Stood next to her was a sleazy looking bloke attempting to chat her up. He could see that she was trying to get rid of him but he didn't get the hint. Instead he tried sliding his hands around her waist. Monica struggled to pull away from him and Chandler panicked quickly pushing his way through the crowd to get to her. He got there just in time as the man leant forward to grope her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back away from his reach. She span round in panic and then sighed in relief, she turned back to face the drunken man now looking at Chandler. Chandler decided to act fast realising this guy was a lot bigger and probably a lot stronger then him. He casually slung his arm over Monica's shoulder and kissed her on the head.

"You okay babe?" he asked her hoping she would play along.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just grabbing the drinks" she said looking at the man through the corner of her eye still stood there, not convinced.

"Let me help" Chandler said grabbing one and sliding his free hand firmly around her waist as he lead her away.

"Thank you so much" she said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"It's fine" he said as they got to the table his arm still around her waist.

She didn't say anything, she liked the fact that he was protective of her but then let out a deep sigh as she remembered nothing could ever come of it.

Chandler looked down and saw his arm still wrapped around her, instantly he moved it away and sat down in the only seat next to Phoebe.

"Mon'" he said trying to get her attention as she talked to Rachel.

"Yeah?" she said leaning forward.

"That guys not convinced" he said, his eyes flicking over to the bar.

Monica looked over and saw the guy walking over.

"Shit" she said. "Chandler get over here."

"Wait what? What's going on?" Rachel asked confused.

"This guy won't leave me alone so Chandler is my pretend boyfriend."

"Ohh..." Rachel said.

"Stand up" Chandler said.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"I have no where to sit, sit on my lap, that's couplish right?"

"I'm not sure that's even a word but okay" she responded standing.

He sat and she sat side on putting her hands on his neck.

"Is it working?" she asked her back turned away from the man.

"Eh no" Chandler replied "he's still coming."

Monica panicked again not thinking clearly "kiss me."

"What?!" Chandler and Rachel said together, Phoebe too busy drinking to say anything.

"You have to" she said pushing on. She didn't know if she was doing this because she wanted the sleazy guy to back off or because she had been fighting urges to do this for ages and she just had to know.

Chandler remained reluctant so Monica took the lead, plenty of alcohol in her to push her on. She leant forward and pushed her lips against his. Chandler wanted to push away but there was a bigger part that didn't he decided this was the closest he was ever going to get to being with her so took full advantage. He kissed her back passionately and wrapped both his arms around her waist, afraid to open his eyes in case sleazy drunken guy was there. She pulled away and kissed him once more smiling. She looked around remembering that they were supposed to be pretending.

"Right he's gone" she said jumping off him quickly not wanting anyone catching on or getting the wrong impression.

"Good" Chandler said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well that was...weird?" Rachel said putting down her drink.

"Seriously Rachel you have no idea, that guy was not going to go until he pulled" Monica said trying to assure her it was nothing.

Phoebe just smiled, Monica looked at her assuming she was too drunk to even realise what had just happened.

"Any of you guys seen Joey around?" Chandler asked.

"Last I saw he was with a bunch of girls over by the front door" Rachel said.

"Okay thanks, I'm gonna go check on him, we should all be leaving soon, I don't want to leave him behind."

"Or his date" Monica added.

Chandler smiled a little not being able to look her in the eye, why did he want her so bad?

He looked around for Joey and just as Rachel said he was stood by the entrance with about five other women. They were all laughing at him as he spoke and Chandler squeezed his way through waving to catch his attention.

"Excuse me ladies" Joey said walking over to Chandler.

"What's up man, can't you see I'm busy?" Joey asked.

"I kissed Monica" Chandler blurted out.

"What! That's excellent, I see you took my advice and manned up, well done my friend."

"Yeah but it didn't actually mean anything."

"What why?"

"Well there was this guy who kept bothering her, so I pretended to be her boyfriend to try and get him to leave her alone but it wasn't working and so she told me to kiss her, and well she kissed me first but yeah."

"So she likes you" Joey said simply.

"Wha- no she kissed me because of the guy, did you not listen to the story?"

"No I reckon there was more to it then that, there were easier ways of getting round that then kissing."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know right now but that wasn't nothing, you need to get in there fast, tell her the truth, trust me if there's one thing I know about it's women."

"No Joey it's a passing crush, how many times must I tell you that I'm not acting on it?"

"Then why did you come over here, interrupt me when I'm trying to get a date, which you know is a bad idea, just to tell me that you kissed her? If you didn't want to act on it you would of let it slide and forgot about it. But you didn't. You came over and told me and you got the advice from me that you wanted, because you and I know both know that you want to do something about it, now go away, think about it and let me get my date" Joey said tapping his face and walking away leaving Chandler gob smacked. Joey had never said something that logical in his life, he must be out of his head drunk Chandler thought.

Chandler got himself another drink, beginning to feel all the alcohol go to his head. Joey was right, that was never good, he wanted to be with her more then anything.

* * *

Eventually after rounding everyone up they all got taxi's home. Ross, Bonnie and Phoebe got the first taxi together, then Joey, his date and Rachel caught the next taxi just leaving Chandler and Monica to get a taxi together.

The atmosphere in the taxi was tense, they both wanted the same things, but neither of them were brave enough to say it. They were both incredibly drunk as well which didn't help.

"Thank you for tonight" Monica said eventually breaking the silence.

"Uh no problem" Chandler replied looking down and immediately wishing he hadn't. One side of Monica's dress was hitched up a considerable amount more then it should of revealing the most of her thigh. Chandler looked up and sighed .

"What's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Huh nothing, nothing" he replied still looking up.

"You're not a very good liar so why bother?" Monica asked.

He looked at her and smiled "I don't know, it's best if I don't tell you."

"I think it's best if you do" she replied.

"No, you'd really rather not know" he responded.

"No Chandler I really do" Monica insisted.

"Can I tell you later? Now isn't the best time."

"Fine, but you're gonna tell me" Monica answered.

"I will I will" Chandler promised.

They got back to the beach house to find everyone already in their rooms.

"Nice of them to wait" Monica said walking up the stairs.

"Well in Joey's defence his wasn't really a waiting matter" Chandler said walking behind her, wishing she would pull her dress down.

Monica shrugged her shoulders "fair point."

She got to her room and leant against the door frame, maybe she should tell him how she felt.  
"Well goodnight and thanks again" she said tilting her head to kiss him on the cheek. His head turned not realising what she was doing and her lips ended up lightly brushing across his. She pulled away reflectively.

"Sorry" she apologized.

They stood there, eyes locked, both of them silent.

Chandler slowly leant forward again and kissed her lightly. Different to the way they kissed in the bar, this had feeling, reason. She slowly kissed his back sliding her arms around his neck. The kiss was intense but soft, he pulled away for a moment and she immediately wanted more pulling his lips back down to hers. The kissing got more intense and passionate as Chandler opened her door and flung it shut behind him. Bits of clothing were being chucked everywhere as he slowly laid her down on the bed, her fingers running through his hair. They both want this and they wanted it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica's eyes fluttered opened the next morning as they adjusted to the light. She slowly sat up and ran her hands through her hair while looking down at the other side of the bed. Chandler was there still soundly asleep, Monica smiled remembering what had happened and watched him as he slept for a few moments. She then felt a sudden surge of panic.

_How drunk was he last night? s_he thought. _What if he doesn't remember what happened? Or even worse he regrets what happened?_

She decided to wait until he woke to find out. She tried to distract herself by making her side of the bed and folding up all the clothes that were carelessly thrown around the night before. After waiting for about two minutes she had already become impatient and woke him.

"Eh, who? What?" Chandler asked rubbing his eyes.

He looked up to see Monica with a radiant glowing face, her untamed glossy hair fell in front of her face as the sun beaming from behind her.  
"Morning" he said in a sleepy voice smiling.

Monica could feel herself easing a little.

"Morning" she whispered back.

"You okay?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded.

He leant up on one arm "so,last night was, um...wow."  
"Yeah it was pretty 'wow'"she replied.

It went quiet.

"So did you mean 'wow' in a good way or-" Monica began.

"Yeah definitely a good way, it was incredible, I mean I don't know how it was for you..." Chandler replied.

"No I agree it was amazing" Monica said sighing a little.

It went quiet again and the tension began to build.

Chandler got up awkwardly "I suppose I should get changed."

"Yeah okay..."

He pulled on his pants "I don't want any kind of awkwardness between anyone so I think we should keep this just between us for a minute."  
Monica felt her heart sink "Sure, if that's what you want."  
"Well it's what we both want isn't it?" Chandler said hoping she would say no as he walked to the door.

"Of course that's what I want, last night was just a one time thing."

Chandler tried to hide disappointment "okay then, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, that was fun, we should do it again sometime" Monica said brightly.

He laughed nervously "okay...um, sure thing, bye."  
She shut the door behind her and cringed at what she had just done.

"Oh my god, 'that was fun?', 'we should do it again sometime?', really Monica really!" she muttered collapsing on the bed.

"And now he's now going to think that I just wanted it as the one night thing...that was so not the impression I was going for"she said to herself.

Chandler meanwhile leant against the other side of the door and could hear what she was saying. He grinned to himself and went downstairs.

* * *

He went downstairs to find only Phoebe and Joey and decided it would be a perfect opportunity to tell Joey what happened.

Phoebe went upstairs to her room to work on a new song and Joey sat on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. Chandler walked over to join him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Where is everyone?"Chandler asked.

"Well Bonnie and Ross are at the beach, Rachel is reading on the porch and Monica and Phoebe are upstairs, I think Monica may still be asleep, I haven't seen her this morning" Joey replied setting his bowl down.

"Oh okay" Chandler said bursting to tell Joey.

"So what do you feel like doing today, we could go down to the beach?"

"Yeah maybe but I need to tell you something first."

"...okay?" Joey said.

"Well last night I...I had sex with Monica!" he said excitedly.

"What! No way!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was amazing, _way_ better then the dirty daydreams "

"I knew I wasn't the only one!"

"Yeah but it's not something you talk about Joe" Chandler said.

"Well sharing is good. Look at us both getting sex last night" he said nudging him.

"Yeah, where is that girl you brought back here last night?"

"Huh, I don't know I woke up and she was gone, makes it easier on my part I suppose."

"Well then, good for you?"

"Yeah" he said chuckling. "God so you and Monica, wow, this is big, Ross is going to _freak _out."

"Yeah he would, if we were together but we're not" Chandler replied.

"What? But I thought you two...?" Joey asked confused.

"Yeah we did but we both said we didn't want to take it any further and it was a one night thing-" Chandler began.

"Well why would you go and do that if you do want to take it further?" Joey questioned.

"Because I didn't want to seem like an idiot if she just thought it was a big mistake but-"

Joey opened his mouth again to speak and Chandler put his hand over his mouth.

"_But" _Chandler continued. "I heard Monica muttering to herself about how she did want to be with me, so she doesn't want it to be a one night thing either."

Chandler removed his hand from Joey's mouth "what are you doing down here then? Go up there and tell her how you feel!"

"So you really think I should go for it?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Okay well, here I go then" he said jumping up.

"Okay, good luck and try to avoid the sarcastic comments and inappropriate jokes yeah?"

"Gotcha, thanks man, oh and if you see anyone, don't tell them because one, it may not actually happen and two, I want to tell them."

* * *

Monica laid there wallowing in self pity until she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see Chandler stood there.

"Chandler?" she managed to say before he stopped her with a kiss.

He kissed her long and passionately, moving his fingers up her jawline and into her hair before slowly pulling away and leaving her breathless.

"Now maybe this just applies to me but don't you think that was insanely amazing? I mean something that good, well it would be a shame to put it to waste" Chandler said.

She smiled and nodded not saying anything then she leant up and kissed him again her body tingling with happiness. She didn't understand why he came back but she was happy that he did.

"I have a question for you" he said pulling away again, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh okay" Monica replied sliding her hands away from his neck.

"...do you see me as boyfriend material now?" he asked smiling.

She smiled back and and place her hands back on his neck. "Hmm, I suppose so."

He laughed at her and kissed her lightly.

"So when do you want to tell the others?"

"What to announce to them that we're like, dating?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Well what else I am I supposed to call it?"

"What ever you want, I am at your beck and call whenever you want me."

"Hmm now that does sound good" Monica murmured pulling him towards her.

She barely kissed him once before he pulled away.

"But seriously when do we get to tell them?" Chandler said.

Monica sighed heavily "I suppose we can do it tonight."

* * *

They went downstairs and made general chat with everyone else and decided to order pizza.

Everyone was in a good mood, even Rachel as Bonnie had to leave due to work. They all sat laughing, telling stories, sharing memories. Monica and Chandler had still not bumped up the courage to tell them. Chandler signalled to Monica to come up stairs quickly so they could talk.

Chandler made a quick excuse that he needed to grab some money to pay for his share of the pizza and ran upstairs and bumped into Phoebe.

"Oh sorry Pheebs, didn't see you there" Chandler said.

"That's okay" Phoebe answered.

He looked at her and smiled then turned around pretended to walk to the bathroom.

"So you and Monica huh?" Phoebe said smiling darkly.

Chandler stopped confused and turned back around "wha- who- how do you know about m-me and um Monica?"

"Joey told me."

"Seriously! I told him not to tell anyone" Chandler exclaimed.

"I kind of guessed anyway, he told me about you liking Monica, which is why I thought the bar situation was so sweet. But as for you two being together, I heard you leaving Monica's room this morning and the conversation you had, this place has like super thin walls. Then earlier Joey told me about you two getting together, you can't blame him really though, he tells me everything."

"I'm still mad at him for telling you though" Chandler said sulkily.

"That's not all he told me" she said raising her eyebrows.

"...why what else did he tell you?"

Monica began walking up the stairs and so Phoebe turned to leave.

She turned her head back and looked at him stood there confused.

"Better then the dirty daydreams huh'?" she said laughing walking downstairs.

"I will kill Joey" Chandler whispered looking down.

"Why will you kill Joey?" another voice asked.

He looked up to see Monica stood there.

Chandler shook his head "doesn't matter. When are we telling everyone, seriously the suspense is killing me."

"Why?" Monica asked laughing.

"Well I'm rather worried of how your older brother is going to react" Chandler said uneasily.

"Oh it'll be fine come on" she said holding out her hand.

He took a deep breath and took her hand and they made their way back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica could feel Chandler's hand getting clammy as they walked down the stairs, she gave him a reassuring smile in attempt to ease his tension. They got close to the bottom of the stairs and Chandler pulled his hand away from Monica's, she turned and faced him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What am I doing? What do you mean what am I doing? What are we doing, we are literally crazy" Chandler panicked.

"Chandler you were the one that wanted to tell everyone in the first place you can't back out now" Monica pointed out.

"Okay, okay, just give me a second alright?" Chandler said trying to prepare himself.

She looked at him, waiting.

He took her hand "okay, let's get this over with then."

She smiled at him and carried on walking seeing Phoebe first who just smiled at them both. Chandler could feel himself sweating as he saw Ross sat on the couch talking to Rachel, he hadn't noticed them yet. Unfortunately that didn't last long as Rachel did and she stop talking and looked up in shock.

Ross followed her gaze to where his eyes locked on where their hands were locked. He looked at them both confused.

"Um, wh-whatcha doing there?" he asked looking at them both.

Monica looked at Chandler and waited for him to say something, instead he pushed her forward volunteering her to speak. She glared at him.

"Well, um, me and Chandler, are, um sorta going to be...dating" her last word coming out as barely a whisper.

"What?" Ross asked standing up.

"She said dating" Joey said walking past with a sandwich.

"Oh my god, seriously, no no no no no!" Ross exclaimed continuing.

Chandler swallowed hard watching his friend as he continued to rant on.

"Seriously! My little sister Chandler, really?"

"Yeah well your 'little sister' happens to be the most out of my league, beautiful, funny, amazing woman I've ever been with" Chandler said finally speaking up stepping in front of her.

Ross stopped "you mean that?"

"Yes of course I mean that."

Monica stayed quiet but squeezed his hand.

Ross sat on the couch again, calming down.

"So have you two ,like, already had sex?" Rachel asked inappropriately.

Monica bit her tongue and Chandler went wide eyed looking back at Ross who was waiting for them to answer.

"You know I think we're gonna go out for a bit" Chandler said deciding to flee the situation walking quickly out the door with Monica trailing behind him.

* * *

Ross immediately got up going after them, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all looked at each other, Rachel more confused then them.

"I'm gonna go after him, you two stay here, pizza may arrive in the time I'm gone" Joey said getting up and running out the door after him.

He jogged and caught up with Ross who was storming down the beach after them. He stood in front of him and put both his hands on his arms.  
"Ross don't be an ass, this is stupid" Joey said.

Ross struggled to get past him "let me past Joey!"

"No! This is stupid, so what Monica and Chandler are together, no big deal."

"But it is a big deal!"  
"Why? Would you rather she went out with some guy who you didn't know at all or would you rather she was with someone who you knew deserved her and would take care of her and make her happy?"  
"How do I know he's going to take care of her and make her happy?"

"You look at them on the beach now and you tell me he doesn't care about her, cause to it looks like they are gonna be just fine together."

He looked over at them walking along the beach, Monica's head rested against his arm, his arm wrapped around her.

He smiled a little glad that Joey had stopped him, he was right, they would make a good couple.

He turned to Joey "alright, let's go back inside, I suppose I can deal with them being together."

"Glad you agree, now let's leave them to it and get some pizza."

* * *

"Oh that was bad, so so bad" Chandler said relieved to be outside.

"Well it could of gone a bit better" Monica agreed.

"Ross looked like he wanted to kill me, especially after what Rachel said."  
"Yeah I know, he'll get over it, he's going to have to."

"Well I hope he gets over it soon cause I'm not going back until he is."

Monica laughed a little and rested her head on his arm as they strolled along the beach, the moon shining down on them.

He gently kissed the top of her head and let go of her hand, putting his arm around her waist. They walked for a while before finding a dry spot of sand to sit on watching the waves crash against the shore. After an about an hour of talking they were lying on their backs looking up at the stars. Monica laid her head on Chandlers chest, listening to his heartbeat where she eventually drifted off to sleep. Chandler stroked her hair as she slept for a while and watched her, smiling.

* * *

Monica awoke the next morning to find herself in her own bed, still fully clothed. She yawned and confused she sat up seeing Chandler fully clothed lying next to her also. She left him asleep and went downstairs where Ross was sat eating breakfast with Phoebe.

"Morning" Ross said to her.

"Morning" she said yawning again ruffling her hair.

She sat down next to him and waited for the lecture to begin about how he disapproved of her and Chandler but to her surprise he said nothing.

"So, you okay?" she asked eventually.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What even about me and Chandler?"

"If he makes you happy then yes."

She felt a surge of relief "he really does make me happy."

"Well then that's good enough for me."

"Thank you" she said hugging him.

At this point Chandler walked down the stairs and jumped when he saw Ross.

"H-hello" he said choking up already.

"Morning man" Ross said calmly.

Chandler raised his eyebrows confused.

"You okay?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah I'm okay"Ross said smiling at him "I'm fine with you and Monica as well."

"Oh thank god" Chandler said relaxing.

"You two are an amazing couple, even Ross couldn't deny that" Phoebe said getting up,

"Thanks Pheebs" Chandler said laughing.

"That's alright, I'm off to the beach now, it's boiling outside and I want to catch a tan before we go home tomorrow, you coming Ross?"

"Yeah okay" he said following her out the door "see ya."

"Bye" Monica and Chandler said being left alone.

He stepped towards her "alone at last" he murmured kissing her.

"Finally" Monica said back through kisses. This was the happiest she had ever been, she didn't want it to end, she knew that with Chandler in her life the feeling would never end and that's how she intended to keep it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it guys! I may write some more at some point soon but for a minute that's it as I have a few other to write for Friends& Cougar Town! Let me know what you think on Tumblr or review! **


End file.
